


Familiar Gravity

by cmere



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: “Yeah,” Alex breathes, and he pulls back to look Henry in the eyes. “I’ve been fantasizing about you fucking me in this chair for, like, weeks. Every time you sit down here with your stupid book.”Henry likes it when Alex speaks Spanish and Alex has a request.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1115





	Familiar Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> After consuming RWRB in 2 days and then immediately rereading it, I started writing several different fics, but nothing was really flowing until I realized Alex just needed to get good and fucked before I could move on with my life! Thanks so much to Traci and Jeannie for the betas, handholding, and title help! <3

_The second he steps backstage, there’s a hand on his back, the achingly familiar gravity of someone else’s body reentering his space before it even touches his…_

-Red, White, & Royal Blue, p. 407

“No. Hazlo y punto. No me importa. Ya te dije—okay. Okay. ¿Entonces? Okay. Nos vemos.” Henry watches Alex disconnect the call and roll his eyes at his phone. “I cannot _even_ with these—what is that face about?”

Henry realizes his jaw has dropped a little and his eyes may be open wider than usual. He makes a concerted effort to look normal. “Nothing! What face?”

“You look like a surprised emoji,” Alex observes, crossing the room to where Henry is sitting in a leather wingback chair with a book. He perches on the arm. “Care to share?”

“I haven’t, erm, heard you speak Spanish very much,” Henry says. “It’s kind of amazing, how the words just come out of your mouth like that. How do they do that?”

Alex grins, and Henry looks up at him with a shy smile. “I didn’t realize my lingual talents would have such an effect on you,” Alex says, ruffling Henry’s hair. Henry bats his hand away. They had already established that Alex has a thing for Henry speaking French; Henry is beginning to understand why.

“And here I thought I had already discovered all your lingual talents,” Henry says. “What else are you hiding from me?”

“No te lo vas a creer,” Alex says, and Henry’s eyebrows shoot up. In one swift motion, he wraps his arms around Alex’s waist and shoves Alex into his lap.

“Say that again,” Henry says in a low voice, sliding his hands down Alex’s thighs.

“No te lo vas a creer…” Alex says slowly, shifting so that he can straddle Henry comfortably. He leans in close, a breath away from Henry’s lips. “…lo que tengo escondido.” Alex drifts his fingers down the side of Henry’s neck, and Henry inhales sharply.

“What are you even saying right now?” he murmurs in total wonder, and his thumbs find their way under the back of Alex’s shirt, brushing against his bare skin. Alex leans in for a soft kiss; Henry kisses him back. His chest starts doing the thing where it feels like his heart is being squeezed, which is not unfamiliar but still a little surprising.

After a minute, Alex pulls back and says roughly, “Quiero que me cojas,” then crushes their mouths together. It’s deep and intense, and Henry presses Alex into him, letting his hands travel up Alex’s back. Underneath it, though, Henry realizes he feels Alex trembling a little, and he pulls back.

“Hey,” Henry says. “What are you saying? Really.”

“I said…” Alex takes a deep breath; Henry feels Alex’s chest expand against his own. “I said I want you to cogerme.”

“That’s still Spanglish, love. I didn’t quite get it.”

Alex fists his hand in Henry’s hair, slides his lips to Henry’s ear. “Fuck me,” he murmurs, and a sudden jolt travels through Henry’s body. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Right now?” Henry asks, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Alex’s neck. They’ve talked about it before, and Alex has said he’s curious what it would be like, but Henry has been waiting to see if he ever brought it up seriously. Based on the way Alex is quivering in his arms, Henry guesses he’s pretty damn serious.

“Yeah,” Alex breathes, and he pulls back to look Henry in the eyes. “I’ve been fantasizing about you fucking me in this chair for, like, weeks. Every time you sit down here with your stupid book.”

Henry can picture it suddenly, crystal clear, and he’s pretty sure the face he makes now is a lot closer to the surprised emoji than a minute ago. Alex smiles crookedly before finding Henry’s mouth again. They kiss slower, now, lazier and more languid, until Henry is out of breath, hard as can be, and shifting for friction. Alex grinds down lightly on him, breaking away to trail his lips, tongue, and teeth down Henry’s neck, pausing to suck just where he knows Henry loves it, and Henry takes several shuddering breaths.

Alex is trembling less now, seems more confident, more assured. His fingers make their way down Henry’s shirt, unbuttoning as they go. He pushes it open, hands moving gently over Henry’s newly exposed skin. Henry feels gooseflesh erupt under Alex’s touch, feels the promise of what’s to come, and he squirms. He shrugs out of his sleeves and Alex throws the shirt behind them, quickly followed by his own, torn off over his head.

“Remember our first night together?” Henry says, tracing his fingers up and down Alex’s spine. “When you climbed on top of me on the couch like this and had your way with me?”

“Not completely. You made me get in the bed, like we were civilized or something,” Alex replies with a smirk. Henry lets his hand continue down Alex’s back and slip under the waistband of Alex’s boxers, following the curve between his cheeks, keeping his touch feather light. Alex squirms, and Henry is living for it.

“I didn’t think you were civilized,” Henry says. “I just wanted it to be…special.” He squeezes Alex’s arse cheek hard, letting his fingers press deep into the crevice and watching Alex’s face as his eyes flutter shut.

“Baby.” Alex presses a kiss to Henry’s forehead. “Be gentle with me,” he says, and his voice squeaks a little on the _me_. Henry feels an overwhelming fondness wash over him, knowing what Alex has asked him to do, is _trusting_ him to do.

“You’re going to have to give me directions,” Henry says. “I’ve never done this before.” As he says it, he feels a thrill of nervousness spread through his chest and realizes that he’s a little scared himself.

“I thought you tried to top that one guy in college.”

Henry unbuttons Alex’s chinos, slides the zipper down with his free hand, lets his thumb drag across Alex’s waistband, over his hip, before moving his hand back around to grab his other arse cheek. “Tried being the operative word. It doesn’t count if it didn’t work.”

Alex rolls his hips, pressing down forward against Henry’s erection and then back into his hands. The friction causes Henry’s breath to catch, the feeling so good but not even close to enough. “You just ended up fucking him between his thighs, right?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Henry says quickly and pinches Alex’s butt. Alex yelps a little. They lock eyes and promptly burst into laughter. Henry kneads Alex’s arse, biting his lip and grinning. Alex grins back and Henry sees reflected in Alex’s face what he’s feeling himself: they’re ready.

Henry tilts his head up, and Alex leans down to kiss him. They really start moving, now, tongues and teeth sliding against each other, quick and deep and dirty. They find a rhythm, grinding together, and Henry is trying to work Alex’s pants and boxers down over his hips. Alex finds the fastenings of Henry’s pants, too, but they’re tangled up together, wanting to get every piece of clothing off but not wanting to break apart for long enough to do it. Henry’s aching—the feel of Alex’s hands, so close but not quite close enough, touching him but not where he needs it. He’ll wait, though, until Alex can’t stand it anymore.

“Fuck this,” Alex moans into his mouth a minute later. “Fuck this all the way.” He climbs off Henry’s lap and stands, shucking his pants and boxers as he goes and kicking them to the side. He’s standing in front of Henry fully naked, then, and Henry is drinking in every last inch of his skin, his muscular thighs, his cock hard against his belly, his collarbones jutting out. Henry finally meets his eyes, and Alex’s smirk is completely obnoxious.

“You better watch out or your mouth is going to get stuck like that,” Henry says, licking his lips.

“Thanks for your advice,” Alex replies, stepping forward like he’s going to straddle Henry’s lap again, but at the last second he sinks to his knees instead. “I have an idea of how I can stretch it out, maybe.” He leans forward and presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Henry’s stomach, and Henry is _beyond_ , the anticipation building like a string tightening inside him, tense and taut. He pushes his hair up off his sweaty forehead and grips the chair’s arm with his other hand, resisting the urge to encourage Alex’s head lower.

Alex tugs on Henry’s slacks, and Henry lifts his hips to allow him to slide them down. Alex leaves his boxers in place, which cements in Henry’s mind that Alex is not in a rush, and he’s about to get horrendously teased. As though Alex can read his mind, he bends down, mouth hovering over Henry’s erection in his boxers, centimeters away, and says, “Is this for me?” He looks back up at Henry, smirking again.

“Get _on_ with it, you wanker,” Henry groans, and he tentatively threads his hand through Alex’s curls, sweeping over his forehead. Alex drops his hands just above Henry’s knees, and he moves them slowly up, thumbs trailing along his inner thighs. Henry feels the touch like wildfire spreading all over him, from his groin to the tips of his fingers, and he’s so turned on he thinks he might actually die.

Alex’s hand slips under Henry’s boxers and he finally, _finally_ grips Henry’s cock, giving a few long, slow pulls. Henry feels his back arching with each movement, hips jerking slightly with each stroke. It feels so fucking good to be touched, and Alex is so fucking good at touching him.

Alex bends his head down again and this time, he holds Henry’s dick in place for his mouth, sucking a wet line over his boxers from base to tip. The fabric drags against him, just the right amount of rough on his sensitive skin, and when Alex tongues over the head of his cock through the barrier, he cries out.

“You’re a fucking monster,” Henry groans. “Bloody hell, Alex. If you keep doing this to me, I’m not going to last long enough to do what you want.”

Alex responds by sucking just the tip of Henry’s cock into his mouth, pulsing his tongue against it, and Henry hears a litany of profanities escape his own mouth, hardly even aware of what he’s saying, every nerve in his body narrowed down to one point. Then Alex goes back to just his hand, rubbing slowly, unevenly, not enough to get any sort of rhythm going. Henry’s toes curl; his thighs quiver.

Finally, Alex pulls at the waistband of his boxers, and Henry’s hips fly into the air to release them, clutching the arm rests for balance. Alex laughs a little as he removes this last scrap of clothing from Henry’s body, and then he proceeds to give Henry very enthusiastic head for a period of time that feels agonizingly short. It’s long enough, though, that heat begins to coil low in his belly, the sensation shooting out through his limbs in short bursts. That is, until Alex stops. Henry tries not to whine, knowing that there’s a bigger picture here, but it’s so. _Hard_.

“You’re killing me,” Henry says, sucking in lungfuls of air. Alex smiles sweetly, brushing his thumb over his lower lip.

“Can’t come yet, baby,” he says, and he fumbles around in the clothes on the floor before coming up with a tiny bottle of lube, which he tosses to Henry. “I need you.”

“Then come here,” Henry murmurs, pointedly not making a comment about how prepared Alex was for this moment. Henry reaches for Alex, who settles himself over Henry’s thighs, knees pressing into the leather on either side. Henry’s hands immediately find Alex’s arse again as Alex leans in to kiss him, and his dick throbs as he thinks about where Alex’s mouth just was.

They kiss for a moment, reconnecting, recalibrating. Alex’s arms wrap around Henry’s neck, centering him. He breathes Alex in, letting the familiarity of his touch, his scent, his taste wash over him. Henry’s fingers start to wander again, finding the crevice of Alex’s arse and going further this time, rubbing a finger over his hole. Alex shudders a little in his arms, and Henry feels a shock of power.

He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers before finding Alex’s hole again. Alex’s mouth stills against his in anticipation and Henry rubs fingers, then knuckles, over him until Alex is rubbing back.

“Do you want me to?” Henry whispers, and he feels, more than sees, Alex nod. With that, Henry lets one finger slip inside and finds Alex hungry for it, arching into it until Henry can’t go any further. “How does it feel?” Henry asks quietly, pulling back a little so he can see Alex’s face more clearly.

Alex looks fucking beside himself, lips swollen and wet and open, sweaty curls falling over his forehead. His eyes are dark, full of heat and desire that he directs straight onto Henry.

“It feels like I want more,” Alex says pointedly, so Henry slides his finger back and then in again, a little quicker, watching Alex’s expression change as he moves, feeling the way Alex’s hips tilt him into Henry’s hand. Henry knows how weird it feels the first time, and he’s trying to be gentle, but Alex is setting the pace, so Henry goes with it—pushing in harder, deeper, letting his long finger stretch and reach inside of him.

“More,” Alex murmurs insistently in his ear, then catches his earlobe between sharp teeth. Henry moans a little and slides two fingers into him, feeling the stretch around them, and Alex doesn’t slow down. Alex’s fingers tangle in his hair, tugging a little, and Henry responds by slapping his arse with his free hand, delighting in Alex’s little gasp.

“Where’s the lube?” Alex breathes, not stopping the motion of his hips. Henry presses it into his hand, not quite sure what he’s going to do. A second later, he feels Alex’s slick hands on him, feels Alex’s cock nudging up against his own, and he inhales sharply. Alex’s face is in his, then, smiling and panting and pressing their mouths together, and Henry’s not sure how it’s all working, but Alex is riding his fingers and they’re fucking Alex’s hands together and somehow they’re _kissing_ and everything feels fucking _amazing_. It’s wet, so wet, slippery and messy and rough, and it’s like nothing Henry has ever felt before.

“Jesus, you’re so— _fuck_ ,” Alex says into Henry’s mouth, fucking himself on Henry’s fingers like he can’t get enough. “How are your fucking fingers so _long_ ,” he moans, and Henry makes a noise that’s meant to convey he has no idea how to answer that question. “It’s like your years of fucking piano lessons were training you for _this fucking moment_.” Henry listens to Alex’s normal stream of consciousness while hovering on some edge of deliriousness, hips writhing up against him, and he tries not to get completely lost in it, tries to stay in the moment, to focus on every incredible point of contact between their bodies. Then Alex groans, “Wales, get the fuck in me, _now_.”

The realization that it’s time pulls Henry right back to reality, waves of pleasure still echoing through his body. Alex’s hands and hips still, and Henry’s fingers do too, buried inside of him. He looks up at Alex dumbly. Alex lifts his hips, and Henry slides his hand out to cup Alex’s arse. Alex makes a soft noise as Henry’s fingers leave him. “It’s okay, baby,” Alex murmurs, his hand coming up to Henry’s neck, lube-slick thumb rubbing his temple. He presses their foreheads together, suddenly sweet, like he thinks this is scarier for Henry than it is for him. Maybe it is.

“What do I—” Henry starts, but Alex interrupts him with a kiss, long and slow.

“I’ve got you,” Alex says, and he shifts up, bracing his hands on Henry’s shoulders. Henry scoots down a little, his back and butt peeling away from the leather, until he’s on the edge of the chair. Then, he feels Alex’s hand on his cock again, but this time it’s slower, more purposeful. Henry’s hands are on Alex’s hips, steady, thumb rubbing the sharp jut of bone there and the soft spot next to it, and he doesn’t dare look away from Alex’s face. He feels Alex’s hole press against the tip of his cock, and Alex hovers there for a minute, biting his lip, and then starts to sink down slowly. His eyes lock on Henry from above, burning into him, and he lets go of Henry’s dick, brings his hand up to steady himself on Henry’s shoulder as he settles in. Henry feels completely engulfed in him, immersed in him, covered in him from head to toe. It’s overwhelming.

Alex stays there, still, and Henry holds onto him tight. He watches Alex’s eyes flutter shut, feels Alex clutch the back of his neck. Henry presses a kiss to Alex’s throat, feels a swallow against his lips, a heart beating so, so fast.

“Are you okay?” Henry whispers, willing his hips to stay still, even as Alex’s arse clutches tight and hot around him. The feeling is unreal.

“’m good,” Alex mumbles. “It’s…intense.” He shifts his hips experimentally, and Henry can’t help but groan at the feeling that overtakes him. It’s not just physical; it’s knowing that Alex has made himself this vulnerable, this open, this willing to share himself with Henry, to give Henry every part of himself.

“Fuck. Yes,” Henry manages to say. “For me, too. My love.” He reaches up, cups Alex’s cheek, and Alex presses their foreheads together.

“I’m gonna…” Alex says, and then Henry feels him lift himself up, gasps at the sudden movement. Alex swallows him up again, and Henry is lost. He sees it written on Alex’s face; he knows how it feels, knows how _Alex_ is feeling right now, and that only adds to the bundles of pleasure tying themselves together low in his stomach, fusing in a building heat. Alex sets the pace, then, sliding up and down Henry’s cock, and Henry leans back, placing his hand on Alex’s thighs, looking up at him. He’s in total awe.

Henry feels Alex cant his hips forward, and he gives an experimental, shallow thrust. The noise Alex makes is choked and desperate and zings its way right down Henry’s spine. “Fucking that, _there_ ,” Alex groans, so Henry does it again, watching the muscles in Alex’s abdomen tighten, a fucking front row seat to his cock disappearing inside of him. Alex fucks himself on Henry, and Henry has the passing, delirious thought that no matter what Alex had asked of him, Alex is still the one fucking him. The thought makes him moan, makes his fingertips tingle.

Alex’s hand finds the side of Henry’s face, clutching him tight, and when Alex grinds out, “Fucking touch me, _now_ ,” Henry doesn’t pause. He grips Alex’s incredibly hard cock in his hand and jerks him, no holding back.

“God, you’re fucking…perfect…” Henry manages to say as he feels the building heat inside him approach the tipping point. “Fucking beautiful…fuck.” Alex responds with a mess of curses and endearments between gasped breaths, _fuck fuck fuck_ and _Christ_ and _baby_ and Henry can’t take his gaze off of Alex’s flushed, gorgeous face. Henry’s hand flies over Alex’s cock, focused and intent, pressing his thumb up under the head just the way he knows Alex likes, and Alex’s eyes blink open slowly to meet his. Henry gives one more tiny thrust as Alex slams himself down, eyes blazing, and Henry can feel Alex clenching around him at the same time he feels wetness pulse out on his hand, on his stomach. Alex doesn’t stop, though, just presses his mouth to Henry’s and works his hips, that unbelievable heat and tightness completely relentless on Henry’s cock.

“Come inside me,” Alex says in a low voice against Henry’s lips. “I want to feel you come inside me.” Henry is commanded, has no choice but to obey. He feels his entire body go tense, feels the bundles of nerves zing out through his body, feels his cock throbbing and emptying inside Alex, and his hips give tiny, helpless jerks as his orgasm rips through him. A breathless laugh escapes him involuntarily and Alex is kissing his cheek, kissing his forehead, kissing his eyelid, mouth fluttering all over him. Alex lifts up off of him and settles in his lap, and Henry can actually feel his own come leaking out of Alex’s arse onto his thigh. _Whoa_. The realization makes him moan.

Alex is threading his fingers through Henry’s hair, holding him close. Henry wants all of Alex pressed up against him, wants to cover every inch of his skin and make him feel protected and cared for and loved. Henry tries to convey it all through his kisses, through his touch. He rests his forehead against Alex’s shoulder, Alex’s cheek pressed up against his temple.

“How are you, love?” Henry murmurs into his collarbone.

“I’m…” Alex sounds shaky. Henry traces a finger down his spine, and Alex seems to forget where he was going. He exhales and Henry feels the hot rush of air against his ear. He shivers and pulls back, searching Alex’s face for answers.

“Are you good?” he asks. Alex nods, then lifts his leg with a grimace and shifts sideways into Henry’s lap, hooking his knees over the chair’s arm. Henry can feel his thighs quivering from the exertion.

“Fucking… _wow_ ,” Alex manages to say, wrapping his arms around Henry’s neck and resting his head on Henry’s shoulder. Henry waits for him to say more, but he doesn’t, and Henry feels a small smile cross his face. He learned early on that a good orgasm is one of the few things that can leave Alex at a loss for words.

“You were amazing,” Henry says in his ear, and Alex buries his head in Henry’s neck.

“You were,” Alex mumbles and flicks his tongue out against Henry’s skin.

“I hardly even did anything,” Henry replies, letting his hand trace Alex’s thigh.

“Dick,” Alex says eloquently. “Huge dick.” Henry laughs. His fingers ghost over Alex’s softening cock, press gently into his balls. Alex clutches at him.

“I love when you touch me like this after you fuck me,” Henry says quietly, and Alex lets out a breathy moan. Henry’s fingers slip between Alex’s thighs, nudging them apart and finding his hole, slick with lube and come. He rubs there, just barely touching him. “When everything is so sensitive it almost hurts, but you’re so fucking gentle, making me feel everything all over again.” He lets his middle finger slip inside, and Alex cries out, biting down on Henry’s shoulder, as Henry fucks him shallowly with it, curving his finger up inward. “When you utterly and completely take me apart. Did you know that this is what it feels like?”

Alex appears beyond words, his breath coming in shaky gasps. Henry continues, rubbing his thumb up against Alex’s perineum, pressing up against his balls. Alex’s body convulses against him, once, twice, and Henry presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“You are so beautiful,” Henry whispers, slowing the movements of his hand, withdrawing his finger but keeping it pressed up against Alex’s opening, barely rubbing around the outside.

“I’m dead,” Alex mumbles, and Henry smiles. “You killed me.”

“Bit creepy that you’re still talking, then,” Henry replies, and Alex makes a weak, pathetic attempt to smack him.

“Seriously,” Alex says roughly, and he tilts his head back, meeting Henry’s eyes. “Thank you.” Henry’s heart swells in his chest.

“Anytime, love,” Henry murmurs, and Alex’s head settling on his shoulder might be the best feeling of all.


End file.
